Mon voisin bien aimé
by Kawazuu
Summary: Roxas emménage dans une ville tranquille , mais que se passe-t-il quand un rouquin super sexy viens l'aider à ranger ses cartons ? Va-t-il se faire des amis dans son nouveau lycée ? Ou bien peut-être des ennemis ?...
1. L'emménagement

**Mon voisin bien aimé **

Il se lamenta une fois de plus . Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il attendais le camion d'emménagement . Roxas , était un jeune homme de 17 ans , avec les cheveux blonds en bataille , des yeux d'un bleu océan profond , il étais de taille moyenne et paraissait assez mince . Il avait décider d'emménager dans cette petite ville pour sa tranquillité et pour ses beaux couchés de soleils .

- _J'espère que je m'intègrerais bien dans mon nouveau lycée... _

Il se retourna tout d'un coup , voyant le camion arriver .Deux heures plus tard , tout les meubles et cartons étaient déchargés .Il se posa sur son canapé pour reprendre son souffle et se décompressé. Roxas était heureux de pouvoir vivre sa nouvelle vie , il avait hâte d'être a lundi pour pouvoir rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dans son lycée , mais en même temps , il commençais à appréhender...

-_J'ai la flemme de tout déballer , je fait ça demain ! _pensa-t-il complètement désespéré.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé puis s'endormi. Il était environ 9 heures du matin quand Roxas se réveilla . Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain chaud .

Roxas savait bien qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé cette petite maison , mais il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose... Ou plutôt qu'il manquais une présence . Mais il n'y réfléchis pas plus , et profita de son bain , car la journée allait être longue. Une fois le bain terminer , il descendis pour commencer a disposer les meubles . Lorsque l'on entendis la sonnette retentir dans toute la maison .

Roxas ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée . Devant lui se présentais un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans , avec des cheveux rouge pétant qui partais un peu dans tout les sens , et surtout de magnifique yeux vert émeraude.

-Salut je m'appelle Axel , je suis ton voisin , tu dois être le petit nouveau non ?

- Euh bonjour moi c'est Roxas , je suis arrivé hier en fin d'après-midi .

Axel jeta un bref regard a l'intérieur de la pièce principale , et puis se gratta la tête .

-Je vois que tu n'a pas déballer tes cartons , je peux te filer un coup de main si tu veux !

-Je ne veux surtout pas te déranger tu sais... Je peux le faire tout seul .

-Mais non , mais non ! Ne discute pas , je vais t'aider .

Axel , trouvais Roxas particulièrement mignon , il se mordit la lèvre rien qu'en repensant a la teinte rosâtre qu'avait le blondinet il y a à peine quelques instants . La journée se passa plus vite que prévu , les meubles étaient a peu près bien placés , et les cartons a moitiés vides. Quand Roxas regarda sa montre , il était alors 17h30 . Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre deux bouteilles de soda . Il en donna une a Axel , puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé . Les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement essoufflés et en sueur .

- Elle est cool ta baraque , t'a de la chance de l'avoir trouvée si vite . Affirma Axel en souriant.

-C'était plus pour la tranquillité que j'ai choisi cette maison en particulier .

Tout deux ne disaient plus un mots . Dans le salon , on pouvait entendre le bruit qu'Axel produisait en buvant son soda à même la bouteille. Voulant briser ce silence insoutenable , Axel essaya d'engager la conversation une fois de plus.

- Alors , tu es au lycée ?

- Oui . Lui répondit-il sans émotions .

- Ah c'est cool… Et tu es dans quel lycée ?

- Je suis au lycée Fujihara

- Oooooooooh ! Sérieux ?! Cria Axel tout excité

- Euh oui… Répondit Roxas

- Je suis là-bas aussi ! On pourra y aller le jour de la rentrée ensemble si sa te dit !

- Si tu veux…- Bon je vais y aller , il est tard ! S'exclama Axel en regardant sa montre . On se voit lundi ! Bye !

Axel se dirigea vers la porte , puis rentra chez lui.  
Roxas était content , il connaissait au moins quelqu'un dans ce coin perdu . Il se sentait mieux a présent , lundi , il ne serais pas seul au lycée .  
Il se leva péniblement du canapé et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Le week-end se passa beaucoup plus vite que Roxas ne l'aurait cru .  
Le jour-J était enfin arrivé , il était 7h30 lorsque l'alarme du réveil retentit . Roxas le lança au sol pour le faire taire , il se demandait encore comment il pouvais supporter cette maudite alarme qui lui hurlait au oreilles depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

- _Trop la flemme de me lever… Tiens et si je n'y allait pas ? Oui bonne idée , je ne veux pas affronter tout ces mauvais regards qui seront posés sur moi… Ah mince c'est vrai , Axel va venir me chercher… Bon tant pis je dormirais cet après-midi ! _

Il se leva avec peine , et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents . Il prit ensuite une douche tiède pour mieux se réveiller .  
Roxas repartit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller . Il était dans ce genre de lycée où les élèves portent des uniformes , mais cela ne le dérangeais pas , sa lui était bien égale de porter l'uniforme scolaire  
La veste de l'uniforme était bleu clair , sur le coté gauche , on pouvais distinguer le blason du lycée .

En dessous , une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu foncé . Le pantalon était noir et de même pour les chaussures .  
Quand il eut fini de se préparer , il était 8 heures . Axel n'allais pas tarder a venir le chercher. Roxas fit griller deux tranches de pains dans le grille pain(1) et prit son sac pour vérifier que tout y était dedans .

La sonnette de la porte retenti , il ouvrit à un Axel toujours les cheveux en pétards(2). Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques mots , puis prirent le chemin qui menait vers le lycée tout en papotant.  
Roxas se sentait légèrement stresser , mais se sentait en sécurité grâce Axel.  
Une matinée chargée allait s'annoncer pour les deux garçons , maintenant devenus amis

__________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà , c'est mon tout premier chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'essaierais d'écrire les prochains chapitre dans la semaine ^^  
Si vous m'écrivez des Reviews , j'y répondrais avec joie ! Ja nee !

(1) Vous saviez pas ?! Le four à micro-ondes sa marche pas pour faire griller du pain XD

(2) Non non , vous ne verrez jamais Axel avec les cheveux coiffés ! héhé


	2. La rentrée au lycée Fujihara

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma premiere fic !

A vrai dire , je ne pensait pas que ma fic aurait été aussi bien accueillie ,

Merci à tous ! ^^

Serya-chan - Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisirs ! Grâce à toi je suis motivée pour écrire la suite =D

Pleins de kissouilles pour toi ! ^.^

**Mon voisin bien aimé**

**Chapitre 2 **

Devant eux se présentait un grand établissement ; le lycée Fujihara était réputé pour ses nombreuses activités et pour les bons résultats que les élèves avaient .  
Roxas était abasourdis en voyant le lycée , Axel lui y était habitué , il le connaissait bien . Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire .

- Hey Axel ! S'écria une jeune fille au loin .

Axel jeta un bref coup d'œil à Roxas.

- Va voir sur les tableaux dans quelle classe tu es , je te rejoint dans cinq minutes ! Lui dit-il avec l'un de ses sourires à tomber par terre .

Roxas se sentait un peu mal à l'aise , pas d'Axel à coté de lui , seul au milieu de tout ces gens qui se connaissent tous ; décidément c'est dur d'être nouveau dans une école.

Il tenta d'oublier cette gêne et partit du coté des tableaux d'affichages ; il parcourais le tableaux du bout de son index pour tenter de retrouver son prénom sur les listes interminables . Roxas se retourna pour voir si Axel arrivait , mais plus d'Axel en vue .  
Il commença a paniquer , il commençait à transpirer et à trembler .

- _Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça va c'est pas la mort s'il est pas là . Mais bon d'un côté je me sens plus rassuré avec Axel…  
Aller Roxas , tiens bon , tu va pas te décourager pour si peu hein ? (1)_

Une main se posa sur son épaule , il se retourna pour faire face a la personne qui possédait cette main en question , et vit Axel (2) .

- Pas trop triste que je soit partit ? Dit-il amusé

- Non absolument pas ! J'était bien tout seul ! Lui affirma Roxas légèrement vexé et envahit par la gêne.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux , ils regardèrent leurs chaussures qui semblaient être devenu vraiment très intéressante a ce moment là .  
Axel ne supportait pas ce blanc , il n'aimais tout simplement pas le silence , il avait l'impression d'être seul quand il n'y avait pas de bruit . Il voulu engager la conversation , lorsqu'il fut coupé .

- Axel , on est dans la même classe , mais pas dans le même groupe ; c'est bien non ?

Le rouquin ne dit plus un mot , les yeux écarquillés , il vérifia la liste au moins huit fois , et se rendit compte que oui , ils étaient effectivement dans la même classe .

- Yeaaaaah ! Mais c'est trop bien ! Hey tu te mettra a coté de moi pendant les cours ? Lança Axel tout excité .

- Euh oui si tu veux…

Roxas en réalité était vraiment heureux au fond de lui , seulement il ne montrait pas ses émotions , ou ne les exprimes pas bien , mais Axel l'avait bien compris , Roxas était une de ces personnes rongées par la solitude . Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe , le professeur principal allait comme toutes les années faire son discours , Axel le connaissait par cœur et répétait les phrases du prof avec ironie , ce qui fit rire Roxas. La sonnerie retenti dans l'enceinte du lycée , tous les étudiants ont l'après-midi libre , et Roxas et Axel se demandait ce qu'ils allait en faire.  
Arrivés devant la maison de Roxas , celui-ci regagna la porte pour l'ouvrir , Axel sentit se cœur se serrer a l'idée de dire au revoir a Roxas .

- Hey Roxas… Interpella Axel timidement

- Ouais ?

- Tu veux bien qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble aujourd'hui ? Supplia-t-il avec les yeux du chat potté (3)

- Okay si tu veux.

Une fois à l'intérieur , Roxas lança son sac par terre et se jeta sur son canapé , le pauvre , lui qui voulait dormir ; mais c'est de sa faute il n'a pas su dire non . Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux , tous les deux ne voulait pas lâcher cet intense regard . Axel se rapprocha de lui , ils n'étaient maintenant qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Roxas battait la chamade , il ne savait pas pourquoi. Axel lui , était devenu presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux - Toujours pas coiffé en passant (4) -  
Axel en avait plus qu'assez , et décida de briser cette barrière invisible . Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Roxas , puis commença à l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible .

- _Punaise pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite ? Pourquoi j'ai si chaud tout d'un coup ? _Roxas se posait pleins de questions dans ce genre là , il était vraiment chamboulé.

Axel ne s'arrêta pas de l'embrasser pour autant , il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de Roxas pour lui demander la permission d'entrer en quelques sorte .  
Mais Roxas se recula , a contrecœur pour notre pauvre Axel .

- Écoute , je pense qu'on devrais s'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère… On oublie ce qui s'est passé d'accord ?…

- Oui tu as raison , j'aurais pas dû faire ça , excuse moi… Dit Axel affreusement gêné. Je pense que je vais y aller , on se voit plus tard…

Axel prit son sac , se dirigea vers la porte puis reparti chez lui . Roxas ne savais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait , il regrettait d'avoir interrompu ce moment si intense , mais d'un coté , ça aurait pu être pire , ils auraient pu faire n'importe quoi sans s'en rendre compte . Le cœur de Roxas battait encore rien qu'a l'idée de pense au visage d'Axel si proche du sien , il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant .

A vrai dire , Roxas n'a jamais eu de petite amie , mais il n'a pas vraiment été intéresser par les femmes , ni par les hommes d'ailleurs . Pourtant il recevais beaucoup de déclaration , mais il les refusais poliment , en essayant de blesser le moins possible .  
Il était quelqu'un d'assez distant , qui ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions , mais pourtant il s'inquiétait de ce que pouvais ressentir les autres . C'est pour ça que malgré son caractère assez étrange , les gens l'aimaient bien.

Il passa l'après-midi a réfléchir , allongé sur son canapé à rien faire . Il n'avait pas réussi a fermer l'œil ne serai-ce que dix minutes . Ses pensées étaient occupé par un rouquin souriant et charmeur .  
Roxas monta dans sa chambre pour faire son sac pour le lendemain , demain allait être une journée assez mouvementée , et il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces pour garder la forme.

Il était 23h30 quand Roxas réussi enfin a s'endormir (5) . Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps , il rêva . De qui allez vous me dire ? C'est évident ! Dans son rêve , il se reproduisait la scène de la première rencontre avec Axel , lui et son regard charmeur , son attitude si cool et sexy . Roxas réagissait comme une jeune écolière secrètement amoureuse du garçon le plus beau et populaire de l'école .  
Il le niait , il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance envers Axel . Roxas se réveilla , et descendit pour boire un verre d'eau ; il remonta pour aller se recoucher.  
Il ne voulait plus repenser a ce qui s'était passé le jour même , et se rendormi cette fois ci sans la moindre difficulté .

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merci a vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre , très vite je vais écrire la suite ! Je répondrais a vos reviews toujours avec joie !  
Grâce a vous j'ai la motivation d'écrire , et malgré que ce soit ma première fic , je m'éclate a l'écrire ^^  
Thanks you everyone !

(1) Roxas se parle à lui tout seul , ça vous ai jamais arrivé a vous peut-être ? XD

(2) Ça aurais pu être Freddy Krüger hein ^^'

(3) Imaginez Axel avec les yeux du chat potté , ça colle trop quoi !

(4) Vous allez me dire , mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle là avec les cheveux pas coiffés x)

(5)Il en met du temps lui pour s'endormir xD


	3. Maladie , Solitude et Ennemi n1

Voila la suite de ma fic !  
Oui j'ai encore fait vite [Comment que chui trop forte héhé]

Je réponds a vos petites reviews ^.^

NamMisa - Bon alors la fille qui l'appelle c'est Kairi , tu peux la taper si tu veux xD  
Serya-chan - Bon bah comme d'hab' , tes reviews me font super plaisirs et sont les bienvenues ! Comme tu le voit ci-dessus , nous organisons le massacre de Kairi , tu peux te joindre a nous XD

Brefons , bonne lecture à vous =3

* * *

**Mon voisin bien aimé  
Chapitre 3  
**

* * *

Il est 7h10 , le réveil de Roxas ne va pas tarder à sonner .  
Bizarrement il n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée , oui , il ne voulait pas le voir après ce qui s'était passer la veille. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser , mais pourtant , à ce moment précis il se sentait bien , il aurais voulut que cela dure pour l'éternité .

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? _Se dit-il.

Le réveil sonna , Roxas frappa d'un coup violent pour qu'il s'arrête . Il se leva , sans vraiment beaucoup de motivation. Il descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine , et se préparer un bol de céréales . Puis il prit une douche et mit son uniforme scolaire . Il était 7h45 , normalement Axel viens le chercher dans 10 minutes .  
Mais Roxas sentait que quelque chose n'irait pas aujourd'hui , que ce serait différent . Il était 8h10 et Axel n'était toujours pas venu le chercher .

- _Je vais y aller parce que sinon je vais être en retard... _

Roxas mit ses chaussures dans l'entrée , puis claqua la porte et partit en direction du lycée en se dépéchant. Sur le chemin , il ne cessa de penser à Axel , peut-être était-il malade ? Ou bien peut-être un problème familiale ? Peut-être avait-il peur de voir quelqu'un au lycée ? Roxas n'en savait vraiment rien .  
Il s'arrêta de se poser des questions en arrivant devant l'établissement , beaucoup d'élèves discutaient et riaient ensemble , à ce moment Roxas se sentit térriblement seul . Si Axel avait été là , ils auraient rit tout les deux jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre .

Oui il l'admettait , Axel était devenu a ses yeux une personne très chère . Il sentit son coeur serrer quand la sonnerie du début des cours retentit ; Axel n'allait sûrement pas venir aujourd'hui...

* * *

Axel était cloitré chez lui , emmitouflé dans une couverture , assis sur son canapé devant la télé ; il avait attrapé une sacrée grippe hier soir . Il n'était pas directement rentré chez lui , il était allé traîner dans le parc d'à coté . Mais cela l'arrangeait , Axel n'aurait pas supporter le regard de Roxas , il se serait sentit térriblement géné . Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait embrasser .

- _C'est peut-être ce genre de trucs qu'on ressent quand on est attaché à quelqu'un ?... Mais c'est juste de l'amitié... Oui c'est ça , je le considère comme mon meilleur ami ! _

Axel s'allongea sur le canapé , pris la télécommande puis zappait sur plusieurs chaînes ; c'est fou comme les programmes était nuls à chier ! (1)  
Il s'ennuyait vraiment , et il n'était que 10h30 , il poussa un long soupir ; la journée allait être longue

- _Non , faut que j'arrête de penser à lui , je peux très bien m'occuper sans penser à lui. Mais il est mignon quand il souris... Ses yeux bleus , ses cheveux en bataille , son corps sexy... Roh la la calme toi Axel ! _

Il eut soudain envie de boire du thé , Axel tomba au sol -ses pieds étaient pris dans la couverture- par flemme de se lever il rampa jusqu'à la cuisine toujours la couverture sur le dos (2) . Il fit bouillir de l'eau , puis la versa dans une tasse ; il fit infuser le sachet de thé vert , puis retourna sur son canapé (3) .  
Il but son thé tranquillement , en regardant par la fenêtre . Axel aimait regarder les nuages , sa lui apportait une sorte d'apaisement inéxpliqué ; même pendant les cours il regardait par la fenêtre , ce qui lui attirait souvent des remarques venant des professeurs .

Il termina sa tasse , la posa sur la petite table , puis se rallongea ; et s'endormit doucement .

* * *

Roxas rangeais ses livres dans un casier ; c'était l'heure du déjeuner , les élèves se dirigeais tous vers la cafétéria . Roxas lui , avait ramener un bentô , il préfèrait manger dehors pour profiter de la douce température d'Avril et du beau temps . Il regrettait à ce moment là qu'Axel ne soit pas là , il aurais sûrement apprécié lui aussi .

- Hey toi !

Roxas se tourna vers son interlocuteur , qui se trouvais être un garçon d'assez grande taille , les yeux bleu foncés , une petite cicatrice sur le visage , et un bonnet noir .  
Il n'y fit pas attention , et continua de manger . Mais l'autre garçon semblait tétu .

- Hey toi ! Je t'ai parler alors réponds ! Lui cria-t-il .  
- Seifer ! Laisse le tranquille , c'est le nouveau ! S'exclama une fille arrivant en courant .

- _Alors ce connard s'appelle Seifer ? Super , mon premier énnemi dès le premier jour ._

Seifer s'approcha de Roxas , et s'arrêta a sa hauteur .

- Je ne connais pas ton nom , mais sache que tu auras de nouveau affaire a moi !

Le jeune garçon s'en alla , suivit de deux autres personne , dont la fille qui est arrivée en courant .  
Si tous les élèves sont comme ça ici , il faudrait peut-être mieux re-démménager . Mais Roxas pensa soudain à Axel , il ne pouvais pas partir , car il tenait trop à lui . Sa présence lui manquerait tellement . Ses cheveux rouge pétant , ses yeux d'émeraudes , son attitude si cool . Il se demandait comment Axel faisait pour pouvoir rester calme a tout moment , qu'importe lequel qu'il soit .

La journée se termina , bien que longue . Roxas devait aller voir Axel pour lui donner les devoirs donnés par les professeurs . Il traîna un peu sur le chemin , il voulait regarder un peu le quartier , mais il aurait tout le temps pour cela plus tard .

- _Ce serais bien d'emmener Axel faire un tour quand il se sentirais mieux ! _Pensa-t-il souriant .

Il arriva dans la rue d'Axel , il hésita a monter les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée de son ami . Roxas se sentait bizarre , son coeur battait à une vitesse fulgurante , il sentit ses joues s'enflammer , et il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait une fois en face d'Axel -ou pas- .  
Ce n'était pas le moment de paniqué , après tout ils ne sont que des amis , oui , simplement amis.

Roxas se lança , il sonna à la porte...

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapiiiiitreuh ! Désolé il est un peu cours -Remarque ça change pas grand chose par rapport au deux autres XD-  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ^^  
Très bientôt j'écrirais la suite , j'espère seulement que j'aurais l'inspiration et la motivation de le faire .  
Donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

(1) Axel ! Tu ne serais pas en France par hasard ? xD

(2) Sa fait asticot je trouve , pas vous ? x)

(3) Oui il l'aime son canapé Axel héhé


	4. Un regard , un coup de poing

_Oh mon dieu pardonnez moi ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite veuillez m'en excuser .  
Si je n'ai pas pu poster non plus , c'est parce que pour moi c'était brevet blanc , vous pensez bien que j'ai beaucoup réviser _  
Encore une fois , excusez l'attente que je vous ai infliger !  
Trève de bavardages , voici la suite de cette fic ! ^0^_

* * *

**Mon voisin bien aimé**

**Chapitre 4 **

**

* * *

**

Roxas était juste devant les marches , menant vers la porte d'entrée de chez Axel. Biensur Roxas n'était pas venu par hasard , il devait lui rapporter les devoirs donnés par les professeurs , et également faire rattraper les dernières leçons à Axel ; mais Roxas était plus venu pour voir si tout allait bien pour le rouquin. Il ne voulais pas l'admettre , mais si le blond s'était proposer pour rapporter les devoirs , c'était plus pour voir Axel en fin de compte.

Le petit blondinet monta lentement les marches , et faisait maintenant face à la porte d'entrée blanche. Il hésita quelques minutes avant de sonner à la porte. La mélodie de la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. La porte s'ouvrit , et Roxas découvrit Axel avec une couverture sur le dos , et un mouchoir à la main pret à combattre une quelconque morve se découvrant au bout de son nez.

Oh salut mon petit Roxy ! Lança joyeusement Axel.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes un surnom aussi débile ?

- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien voyons ! Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta charmante visite ?

- Je viens t'apporter les devoirs . Fit Roxas froidement.

- Ah merci c'est gentil... Dit Axel quelques peu déçu.

- Mais demain tu viens quand même ?

- Oh oui ne t'en fais pas ! Je serais en forme demain , je pourrais venir te chercher. Affirma l'ainé.

- Très bien. A demain. Prononça Roxas sans la moindre émotion.

Axel referma la porte , posa les cahiers de son ami sur la table de la cuisine , et rejoignit son canapé. Il se résigna à éteindre la télévision pour rattraper mes dernières leçons de cours. Axel soupira , oui , Roxas était très froid à certains moments. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise contrairement a ce qu'il essayait de faire percevoir. Tant pis , il s'occuperais de ce problème plus tard. Le sommeil vint bientôt l'atteindre. Le grand rouquin ferma alors les cahiers , et monta les escaliers qui menait au premier étage. Il entra dans sa chambre , et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Axel s'endormit sans problèmes et ne tarda pas à rêver.

* * *

Roxas et Axel étaient sur le chemin du lycée. Ils riaient de bon cœurs , et le rouquin semblait se sentir mieux par rapport à la journée d'hier. Les deux amis arrivèrent devant l'établissement en avance par rapport à d'habitude. Lorsque la sonnerie de début de cours retentit , ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur des salles de classes. Malgré que les cours aient commencés , Roxas n'était pas attentif , il regardait par la fenêtre. Pour lui , les cours étaient vraiment très ennuyeux , a vrai dire il détestait ça malgré qu'il ai de pas trop mauvaises notes.

A peine le professeur eu terminer de donner les devoirs , que la sonnerie retentit une fois de plus , mais pour le plus grand soulagement de Roxas ; mais plus pour très longtemps...  
Le blondinet marcha en directions des casiers pour déposer certains livres devenus lourds inutilement.  
Une main frappa violemment la porte du casier voisin à celui de Roxas. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir qui aurai eu la stupide idée de faire ça.

Seifer était posté là , devant Roxas , à le fixer d'un air méprisant.

Hey toi là ! Je n'ai toujours pas oublier la façon dont tu me regardait hier ! Hurla l'adolescent au bonnet noir.

- Déjà j'ai un prénom ok ? Arrête de vouloir jouer les gros dur , avec moi ce genre de comportement ne m'intimide pas du tout. Lança Roxas d'un ton sec.

Seifer lui attrapa le col de sa chemise , et le plaqua contre l'un des casiers. Son poing était prêt à frapper dans le visage de Roxas. Mais c'est le casier que Seifer frappa ; Roxas s'était écarté juste au dernier moment.  
Le jeune garçon au bonnet noir souffla sur son poing encore endolori. Il regarda tout d'un coup Roxas , empli de rage , serrant les poings de plus belle. Il se jeta sur Roxas et lui donna un coup de poing ; que cette fois le blond ne pu éviter.  
Bien rapidement , un cercle d'élèves se fit autour des deux garçons entrain de se battre. Roxas qui au départ ne cherchais pas la bagarre , s'énerva comme jamais et donna un coup de poing puissant dans le ventre de Seifer.  
Axel qui arrivaient dans le couloir accompagné de ses amis vit qu'une bagarre se déclarai devant les casiers.

Tiens , c'est qui qui se bat cette fois ci ? Lança un garçon avec une coupe un peu punk.

- A ton avis Demyx ? Seifer est surement l'une des deux personnes entrain de se cogner dessus ! Affirma Axel comme ci cela était une évidence.

- N'empêche , je suis bien curieux de voir qui est l'autre personne. Dit Demyx en tentant d'entrainer ses amis.

Le groupe se dirigea là où se déroulait la dispute , Axel resta bouche bée en voyant que l'autre personne était un blondinet au yeux bleu.

Roxas ? S'intérogea Axel.

- Quoi tu connais le nouveau ? Demanda une blonde avec deux mèches qui ressemblaient à des antennes.

- En tout cas , il est entrain de foutre la raclée de sa vie à Seifer ! Dit Demyx en s'excitant quelques peu.

Les élèves commencèrent à courir vers la porte qui menait vers la cours de récréation en entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers le lieu où était concentré toute cette excitation. Le directeur en personne était là. Seifer et Roxas s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en le voyant.

Est-ce vraiment le seul moyen pour vous de régler vos compte ? Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.  
Dans mon bureaux tous les deux , et en vitesse !

Les deux garçons prirent leurs sacs , et suivirent le directeur dans son bureau. Roxas lança un bref regard derrière lui , lorsque il vit Axel , il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Axel , Demyx et Larxène partirent dehors , en espérant que Roxas ne prendrais pas une lourde sanction.  
Roxas et Seifer étaient dans le bureau et ne tarderais pas à devoir expliquer la raison de cette bagarre.

* * *

_Hé voilà ! C'est finit pour ce chapitre ! Vous saurez tout dans le chapitre 5 ^^  
Il est possible que je mette du temps également pour écrire la suite , mais rassurez vous , je mettrais quand même beaucoup moins de temps à poster XD  
J'espère que vous avez aimer découvrir la suite , malgré que le chapitre sois quand même un peu cours , veuillez m'en excuser .  
Si vous voulez envoyer des Reviews , n'hésitez surtout pas ^0^  
A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! =3_


End file.
